


Sounds

by feisty_one



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Just like it SOUNDS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feisty_one/pseuds/feisty_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing with sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing "research" and found a video on Porn Hub showing a scene similar to one described in this work. It was brief, only a minute or two, so I definitely took liberties with the boys and how they would achieve their orgasm. I found the video extremely hot and hope you find this story hot as well. This is my contribution to Tumblr's Smut Sunday.

He takes a deep shuddering breath, trying to calm himself.  His heart is racing, his skin slick with perspiration, his body flush with arousal.  He is naked and bound in his chair; his cock erect, proudly aiming skyward with a metal sound deep inside but still a good portion protruding from the head.

John’s voice washes over him, “My beautiful boy,” as his hand closes around Sherlock’s cock and pulses it towards his chest in a slow tortuous motion causing the sound to massage the detective’s prostate from inside his cock.  His eyes lock with John’s; his hips rocking back and forth, “please,” he whispers.

John’s eyes sweep from the top of the detective’s head, hair matted to his head, eyes glassy with desire, down his his body, nipples pebbled, chest flushed, cock leaking pre cum despite it being full of the sound. John stops the pulsing and swipes his finger across the head of Sherlock’s penis bringing it to his mouth to taste.  Sherlock begins to whimper, “please, John, please, please.”  John chuckles and shuffles forward, closer to Sherlock, his own cock jutting proudly forward.  With Sherlock sitting and John standing before him, it brings their cocks to the same height.  John takes himself in hand and rubs the head of his cock up and down the length of Sherlock’s leaving a trail of his own precum.

Sherlock thrashes his head back and forth continuing with his mantra of pleases and John’s.  He needs John, needs this.  He watches as John picks up the lube and dribbles it down his own opening in his cock. He can’t take his eyes off John’s cock as it is brought closer to his own, as John gently pulls Sherlock’s penis toward his own and slowly, ever so slowing eases the end of the sound protruding from Sherlock’s penis into his own.  He lets out a deep low moan as the sound disappears into John’s cock, connecting the two of them.

John begins to pulse his hips, rocking the sound between them, massaging their prostates.  Sherlock glances up to see John’s intense gaze on him, John’s tongue peeking out caught between his teeth as he concentrates on rocking the sound between them.  He feels John’s fingers wrap around his cock stroking in time to John’s pulsing hips.  “Close, John,” he gasps. The rocking motion increases every so slightly but it is enough as Sherlock’s body stiffens and his cum begins to ooze past the sound and down his cock.  John gasps, pulls back off the sound grabbing himself and furiously pumping until his own orgasm washes over him and he paints Sherlock’s spent penis and stomachs with his cum.

John smirks and says, “Now that was amazing.”


End file.
